infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Moya Jones
Moya Jones '''was a member of the DARPA who was involved in a collaboration with the First Sons and later worked with Cole MacGrath in Empire City.''Infamous'Infamous: DC Comics'' Biography Collaboration with the First Sons When the DARPA collaborated with the First Sons by funding the Ray Sphere, Moya Jones worked directly with Kessler and, as an alliance with the DARPA and the First Sons, during the Ray Sphere development.Infamous: DC Comics Moya had Kessler show her one of the test subjects David Warner and explained the Ray Sphere's effect on him each time he was exposed to it even though she is disgusted by Kessler's tests. Though Moya and the DARPA were unaware of Kessler's true intentions for the Ray Sphere, he used the Ray Sphere to create the Blast. Subsequently, Moya and several soldiers attempted to arrest Kessler for causing the Blast. However, Kessler killed the soldiers and told Moya that the Ray Sphere was with the NSA agent John White. Moya then made it her main focus to obtain the Ray Sphere for the DARPA by finding John.InfamousInfamous: DC Comics Working with Cole After the Quarantine was put in place, Moya worked to track down John White. When Cole MacGrath attempted to break through the Quarantine, she trapped him in a decontamination unit. She realized that he was a powerful Conduit and saw him as an opportunity to get the Ray Sphere. Moya convinced Cole that she was with the FBI, that her husband was John White and an FBI agent as well, and that she had lost contact with him after the Blast despite her connections.Infamous Moya shortly made an agreement with Cole: if he can find the Ray Sphere and John, she will clear Cole's name and free him from the Quarantine. She then tapped Cole's phone and ordered his return to Empire City. Moya has Cole carry out various missions such as collecting John's Dead drop, tracking down contacts like Brandon Carey, and thwarting many of the Reaper and Dust Men's operations.Infamous Secrets Revealed However, after establishing contact with John, Cole discovered that he did not know Moya at all and was not married to her and is not even an FBI agent. After this, Cole refrained from staying in contact with Moya and decided to help John, whose intentions were to destroy the Ray Sphere once and for all. Moya did manage to get in contact with Cole when he was on his way to face Alden, questioning why her calls to him kept getting disconnected, he refuses to comment, brushing it off to a technical problem and telling her to "figure it out" herself. When Moya understood that Cole knew the truth, she contacted him after he obtained the Lightning Storm power, admitting that she lied to him but justified her actions by saying that she had to appear sympathetic and get him to help her. She feared if she told Cole the truth, he would refuse or break off the deal, hence she lied. Claiming she could not risk letting the Ray Sphere fall into the wrong hands, she promised that she would have done anything to get him out of quarantine. However, Cole refused to listen any further. As Cole was taking care of the balloons spraying toxin, Moya contacted him and tried to convince him into helping her again by identifying the Ray Sphere as a "weapon of ultimate destruction" that must be locked away for the protection of humanity before a possible terrorist organization could obtain it. Moya continued to insist that Cole obligate to their deal and return the Ray Sphere to her and the DARPA, promising that it would be locked away where nobody would find it; however, he instead allied himself with John and resolved to destroy it. Moya contacted Cole one last time as he went after the Ray Sphere, taunting him that the DARPA was escalating things due to her "losing control", implying her superiors acknowledged her failure and that they were preparing a ground invasion, and that this was a consequence of Cole breaking up their deal. She ended the call as Cole tried objectifying that this was his fault.Infamous Attack on Empire City As Cole's search for the Ray Sphere drew to a close, Moya called Cole and told him that several military planes were clearing the streets of Empire City to prepare for a ground invasion. Shortly after Moya's severed ties with Cole, the DARPA had captured Alden Tate and sent him to an experiment facility. Moya had her men sedate Alden for an autopsy. Though not fully sedated, Moya then ordered her men to continue the experiment. Moya also gathered several volunteer test subjects at Steel Harbor who were replaced by a mysterious man because of "blood abnormality."Infamous: DC Comics Cole and the police continued to defend the city and its citizens, as Moya prepared to lead a military operation to capture Cole, feeling that he was too powerful to remain a free man. However, believing Sasha would be a threat to the operation because of her love for Cole. Moya had Sasha imprisoned and extracted the psychotropic black tar that flowed through her in the hope it could be used against Cole. As Moya's troops invaded Empire City and as Cole fought them off, a DARPA agent called Cole and told him how serious she was about the operation. Subsequently, Moya sent several soldiers to save Cole from David Warner, who tried to kill Cole believing he was Kessler in disguise.Infamous: DC Comics Eventually, Cole and David fought in a building where Moya called Cole on the phone and warned him to escape before the building is bombed by the military to kill David. Later at Steel Harbor, Moya told the military general that without Cole, the DARPA and the military cannot replicate the Ray Sphere effect. Moya then suggested they move Cole far away from Empire City as David was still trying to kill him. As their attempts to capture Cole failed, Moya claimed they should change their methods to capture him. Shortly thereafter Moya and the military were able to track down Cole, utilizing Sasha's tar, Moya was able to capture Cole.Infamous: DC Comics At Steel Harbor on a military ship, Moya tried to convince Cole to work for the military. He refused and Moya decided that a device should be implemented into his skull to allow them to have total control over Cole. However, it was also at this time that Warden Harms, Zeke, and the police attempted to save Cole. He soon escaped with Sasha's aid after she broke from her cell. Moya, however, was able to stealthily attack Sasha from behind with a pipe. Sasha retaliates, though Moya is aided by several troops.Infamous: DC Comics As the ship they were on began to sink because of the fight outside with Cole, David, the military, the Conduits, the military general threatened to shut down Moya's operation because of her recent actions. Moya then killed the general with a gun and ran to see the carnage outside. As Cole kills David, Moya warned him that in a phone call that there could be a bounty on him. However, as the ship sunk, Moya was suddenly trapped. Though Cole tried to save her, Moya told him to leave before he is killed by the water. With this, Moya died drowning in the ship.Infamous: DC Comics Trivia * Although being a major plot character in Infamous, she never truly made an appearance—the closest being in a cut-scene. All other interactions with her are through Cole's phone. She is, however, a central character and co-antagonist of the DC comics. * When Zeke dug up information on Moya, he mentions that she is part of the DEFENDER Program, but nothing much is known about it. * Shortly after the debut promo of Infamous: Second Son, Moya was rumored to be the leader of DUP. However, it was instead revealed to be Brooke Augustine, who has several similarities to Moya. * Moya's character is similar to that of DC ''comics character Amanda Waller of Cadmus. They were both apart of government entities, Amanda - Task Force X -more commonly known as the Suicide Squad, Moya was a part of the DEFENDER Program, both were cold and hostile to their underlings, Amanda threatening to revoke the rights she promised to the members of the Suicide Squad, Moya threatened to leave Cole behind in Empire City. The two had very similar personalities and mannerisms. * Moya, along with Alden Tate, are the only central characters from ''Infamous to be killed in the DC comics. * While talking to Cole about how the revelation that Conduits exist will change the world, she compares it to when the United States dropped the atomic bomb on Japan in World War II. This is similar to how Nick Fury summed up the events of 2006's arc Marvel:Civil War, as he presumed heroes would no longer be welcome in the world and would be in hiding, so it would be the direct opposite of Civil War. Gallery Moya Jones.png Cole-And-Moya-Agreement.png|Moya and Cole Cole-And-Moya-Hope.png|Moya talks with Cole. Moya hits alden.jpg|Moya punches Alden. Moya3.jpg|Very early concept art of Moya, depicting her more to be more soldier-like. Moya2.jpg Moya1.jpg Notes and references es:Moya Jones fi:Moya Jones Category:Characters in Infamous Category:InFamous: DC Comics Category:Antagonists